Nothing Was There
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: It's been around three years since Noodle had died in the El Manana incident. The Gorillaz has split up but 2D seems to be seeing the Japanese Girl where ever he goes.
1. Chapter 1

((This Fanfic is based around D-Side where the newer version of Hong Kong is.))

It had been three years since Murdoc had announced that Noodle had died. Russel Hobbs had gone into a deep depression over it, his little girl, the girl he saw as his own daughter was gone. Del had left Russel from how bad the pain was which made Russel worse then he was before.

Then there was Murdoc, the one who announced Noodle was dead. He seemed to not care about the girls death even though secretly he did care a lot but there was nothing at the crash sight to tell him that Noodle was alive so he announced her dead.

Finally there was 2D also known as Stuart Pot. He saw Noodle mainly as a little sister. Most of the time until after the Feels Good Inc music video he felt something else. He didn't understand what it could have been but yet he did feel something different towards her. Sadly he could never tell how he felt now. It killed 2D when he had a better idea of how he felt, some days he wished everything would just go away,

All three of them had missed the little girl they had watched turn from a nine year old girl into a beautiful teenager. A teenager who they all loved, either as a daughter, niece or little sister. Stuart wouldn't tell Murdoc or Russel how he felt about Noodle. No way would he. If it was a choice between telling them and death, he would choose death. It would be quicker then what Murdoc and Russel would do.

The three boys had started to live in different places. Murdoc was dealing with the wrong people which some would try to kill him, other then that for him it was pretty well. He still got as many lovers as he could, but never actually fell in love with one.  
Russel was living in a basement, trying to create music even though strange Supernatual things would happen to him.  
Then 2D just worked as much as he could, every now and again when he had enough he would go out. Trying to dodge a curtain girl who cheated on him before Noodle had came along. Paula Cracker. She was a hard person to get around some days but yet 2D could do it. He didn't seem to like bars any way but he still had gone.

Maybe instead of going to bars he should have tried to support the blue haired kids he apparently had from one night stands.

((Hello everyone! This is the first part to nothing was there. Yes this part might be short due to the fact I typed it on an iPod but there will be a next part. The idea of 2D actually does have a few kids was from the Kong Studio game. That's all I have to say other then these guys don't belong to me.))


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart Pot wasn't much of a party animal, he would rather have his daily beers at home but every now and again he would leave his house. Sometimes to the local bar or somewhere that was more decent. Often it was just the bar since it was cheaper. 2D wasn't the richest person.

The nights he would go to the bar it would start with the same things. Avoiding Paula, talking to friends and hopefully lucky enough for a lovely lady to come home with him. It wasn't always like that though, Paula would notice, friends wouldn't come or he would scare the lovely lady away. He was a guy with blue hair and eight-ball fractures with both eyes. He hated those nights the most when Paula would notice him. All the begging to take her back and the kisses annoyed him to the limit. He didn't love Paula anymore and it took him a long time to get through the heart break, let alone out of loving her. It took enough years for him to get over her after all she had done. 2D did have someone else who had stolen his heart though but sadly he couldn't have her, she was a little sister to him and she had also died. Noodle was more then ten years younger then him too. He knew he couldn't be with her. It hurt sometimes when she popped into his head. No matter if she was a little girl or the teen he last saw her as. He wondered how she would look now since she would be older.

He could only imagine what she looked like now but he couldn't think of her looking older then a sixteen year old girl. God did he feel like a pedo with these bar seemed to be fuller then ever, the music was mainly supported by a guitar. Stuart thought he had heard a guitar being played like that before but didn't act apon it. No one could beat Noodle. He walked through the crowd and got his first drink and tried to watch the person who was playing. There was too many people for him to see who it was and the person seemed to be too small for anyone to see them. That was disappointing but it didn't stop Stuart from having a few drinks. Whenever Paula might have noticed he would move into the crowd so she wouldn't notice him. He felt like he was smart whenever he did that.

Stuart never made it through the crowd enough to see the short person who was playing the music. He hummed to some of the songs he knew the tune to and somehow the beat sounded so familiar to him. He could sing the songs word for word. It was strange for him to know so many words to a song which sounded so familiar to him. Why couldn't he put a finger on where he had heard the song before.

It was a few hours after when the bar started to close and people started to leave. Stuart would always wait until he knew Paula was gone and most the time that when when the bar was almost empty. He whistled while he waited before hearing a voice which was also familiar. Why was suddenly things he use to know appear? A Japanese accent and voice he knew before it went quiet. He turned to look over his shoulder before he noticed a female with black hair. "Noodle!" He called out and quickly ran to the door to catch up with her. He saw her, he did. She wasn't /"Noodle!" He yelled out and ran out the door. He felt hurt when he got outside. Suddenly she wasn't their. She disappeared into thin air. "Noodle..." He mumbled before looking at the ground and turned around to make his way home.

_Stuart now knew he was going crazy._


End file.
